<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing the person you need the most. by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358976">Losing the person you need the most.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's an accident on the job Tk is forced to say goodbye to the person he needs the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing the person you need the most.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if I got anything about the medical stuff wrong I did do some research but I might have gotten some stuff wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk and Carlos had been happily married for just over seven years when Tk got the call he would never forget.  </p><p>Carlos was on a night shift that day so Tk was at home with the kids.<br/>
It was just gone midnight when Tk got the call.</p><p>It was Carlos’ partner William telling him that there had been an accident and that Carlos was in the hospital and that things weren’t looking good.</p><p>“Dad.” Tk said as he tried to hold back tears. “Can you come round please?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Owen asked knowing that it TK was calling him this late something was wrong.</p><p>“William called something happened to Carlos and he’s in the hospital I have to go see him.” Tk explained quickly.</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” Owen promised.</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Tk said before hanging up the phone and moving over to his wardrobe to get ready. Tk had never been happier that his dad only lived about fifteen minutes away.</p><p>Owen nocked on the door ten minutes later. “Thank you.” Tk said as Owen pulled his son in for a hug.</p><p>“Of course.” Owen replied with a nod before telling Tk. “Go the kids will be fine.”</p><p>“Thanks.” TK said again as he left the house so grateful for his dad.</p><p>Tk got to the hospital in record time and he spotted William instantly. “How is he?” Tk asked as he walked up to him.</p><p>“I don’t know they won’t tell me anything.” William told his sounding really annoyed. “I’m not family.”</p><p>Tk just walked over to the desk asking. “My husband was brought in here.”</p><p>“Name.” The nurse behind the desk asked not looking up from her computer.</p><p>“Carlos Reyes-Strand.” Tk sighed trying not to let his worry seep in.</p><p>“The doctor will be out to talk to you in a minute.” The nurse said after looking through the computer for a bit.</p><p>“Okay.” Tk nodded all the worry he was trying to keep down coming up as he moved over to sit down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.</p><p>“What she say?” William asked having wanted to give TK some space when he talked to the nurse.</p><p>“The doctors going to be out in a minute.” Tk shrugged as a hand came up to rest on his barely there baby bump. “What happened?”</p><p>“We were told there was two unarmed subject’s turns out there was three and one of them was armed.” William explained not wanting to go into too much detail. “He was shot.”</p><p>Tk nodded not sure what to say right now.</p><p>The doctor came out ten minutes later with a look on his face that Tk didn’t like.</p><p>“How is he?” Tk asked as he walked up to the doctor. </p><p>“The bullet hit one of his lungs and we were able to re inflate it but your husband flat lined on the way to the hospital and he deprived of oxygen for almost ten minutes.” The doctor started sympathetically. “He’s in a coma right now, we don’t know when he’ll wake up. If he wakes up.”</p><p>“Can I see him?” Tk asked trying to hold back tears.</p><p>“Of course.” The doctor nodded before showing Tk back to Carlos room. When they got there, the doctor explained Carlos condition in more detail. “Thank you.” Tk said before the doctor left.</p><p>Tk sat by Carlos’ side silently for about half an hour before he decided it was time to tell his dad what was going on.</p><p>“Hey kid.” Owen said when he picked up the phone. “How’s Carlos?”</p><p>“It doesn’t look good dad.” Tk said as he finally let the tears fall. “He’s in a coma dad, they don’t know even know if he’s going to wake up.”</p><p>Owen sighed just wanting to be there for his son be deciding. “I’m going to drop the kids at mine and Zoe can look after them. Then I can come to the hospital.”</p><p>“Please.” Tk replied needing his dad with him right now.</p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Owen promised before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Owen was able to get there in half an hour and when he got there Owen pulled Tk into a hug letting his son cry into his shoulder. </p><p>“He was shot dad.” Tk said when he had finally stopped crying enough to speak. “He flat lined multiple times and they don’t know if he’ll wake up.”</p><p>Owen just sat there and let Tk say everything he needed to.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Tk said about five minutes after he had finished telling his dad about what was going on with Carlos.</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Owen repeated not sure how he was supposed to act right now.</p><p>“Yeah fifteen weeks Carlos and I were going to tell you at the weekend.” Tk finally looked back up at his dad. “And now he might not even wake up.”</p><p>“He might not wake up.” Owen agreed knowing that lying to TK wouldn’t help him in this situation. “But I know he’s going to try his hardest to wake up and get back to you.”</p><p>“When I got into the accident at work a couple years ago the two of us signed paperwork and Carlo’s said that as his husband I would be in charge of what happened to him if he was in a coma and that if he doesn’t wake up and nothing’s improved within thirty days I’m supposed to take him of life support.”</p><p>“That’s thirty days for him to wake up.” Owen pointed out.</p><p>“But if he doesn’t wake up I’m gonna lose him and I’m not ready to lose him.” Tk cried.</p><p>Owen just pulled his son back into a hug no clue how the hell he could help him right now.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It’s been thirty days Tk.” Owen reminded his son when he told the doctors to stop.</p><p>“I just need more time. He just needs more time.” Tk said as he tried to hold back what little tears he had left. </p><p>“He’s brain activity had been getting less and less each day. He’s not improving.” Owen reminded his son. “This is what Carlos wanted.”</p><p>“I know dad but I’m not ready.” Tk said as a tear finally slipped down his cheek.</p><p>“I know but its time.” Owen told him.</p><p>“You’ll have time after I turn the machines off.” The doctor reminded Tk. “you’ll probably have a couple hours.”</p><p>Tk just let him dad pull him into his side a hand coming up to his baby bump while the other stayed on Carlos shoulder. “Okay.”</p><p>The doctor nodded before doing what she needed and leaving the family to say their goodbyes. </p><p>“I’m not ready dad.” </p><p>“Just sit and talk to him.” Owen pushed Tk back into his seat. “I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Tk did exactly what his dad told him and he sat and talked to Carlos for about three hours before Carlos stopped breathing and Tk broke down in his father’s arms.</p><p>“He’s gone dad.”</p><p>“I know.” Owen rubbed a hand up and down Carlos’ back as he himself let a tear fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>